Transcripts/Homeless
:scuttling :Polvina: We’re almost there, Tentie! then sighs What do you think? Does my room look better? :Tentie: gurgles :Polvina: It must look a little better. :Tentie: gurgles :Polvina: You’re right. No matter what I move, my room is still boring. Ester’s room is so much better than this. :Tentie: gurgles :Polvina: And Tubarina’s room is even better than Ester’s! :Tentie: gurgles :Polvina: What can I do? What does this room need? gasp I don’t think it needs a crab. Hello. Are you lost? Is this your friend? Or is it your family? :Tentie: gurgles :scuttling :Polvina: I see what you mean. Let’s get out of here! :Polvina: They’re everywhere! as she hops, then gasps It’s an invasion! :Ester: Ugh, what’s with these crabs? :Polvina: They’re on a migration and they’ve stopped for a rest. Right there in our home. :Sirilo: arrives Hello! :Ester: What’s Sirilo doing here? :Polvina: I asked him to come over. Hopefully, he can talk them into leaving. :Tubarina: He is the Crab Prince, after all. :Polvina: Sirilo, you can help us, can’t you? They’ve taken over the whole palace! :Sirilo: I’d like to, but the crabs just stop whenever they need to rest. They’ll move when they feel like it. :Ester: Which is when, exactly? :Sirilo: Uh, sometime soon. Or later. Maybe longer, I don’t know. :Polvina: You mean, we’re stuck with them? :Sirilo: You’ll be fine. See ya! leaves :Polvina: dejected Yeah, thanks, Sirilo. :Tubarina: to Ester Thanks for nothin’. :Ester: What will you do now? :Polvina: I’ll suppose we’ll have to move to my aunt’s place until the crabs go. :Ester: Oh! Uh, why not stay with me? :Tubarina: Oh! Even better, you could stay with me! :Polvina: Best of all, I could stay with both of you, one night after the other! :Ester: That is the best! :Polvina: I’ll talk to my mother and father. :Ester: Same here! :Tubarina: Me too! :Polvina: This is fantastic! :Ester: You can put your stuff there. :Polvina: Fantastic! :Ester: And you can sleep in this bed here. :Polvina: Fantastic! :Ester: And you can use anything you like in my room. :Polvina: Fantastic! You have such a fantastic room, Ester. Am I saying “fantastic” too much? :Ester: Mm-mm. :Polvina: It’s all fantastic! :jumps on bed, then Ester jumps on hers, laughing :Ester: So, what do you want to do first? :Polvina: The first thing I’d like to do is sit back! :Ester: Yes? :Polvina: Get comfortable… :Ester: Right! :Polvina: And read my book. :Ester: Read your book? Polvina, you can do that anytime. We have to have fun! :Polvina: Doing what? :Ester: You can be “it”! :Polvina: “It”? :Ester: You’re “it” for tag! Got you! :Polvina: Wrong! You’re “it”! :Ester: laughs No, you are! :Polvina: panting Ester just doesn’t want to stop. What am I going to do? beat That’s it! wardrobe door, goes inside, then closes it and turns light on Oh! Ester won’t find me here. Now I can read at last. :Ester: door and laughs You’re “it”! :Polvina: Ester, haven’t we played enough tag? Can’t we do something else? :Ester: I wanted to stop ages ago, but I thought you liked playing tag. :Polvina: But… I was only playing because I thought you liked it. :Polvina and Ester: laughing :Ester: So, what do you want to do now? :Polvina: How about… we read? :Ester: Sorry, that’s not on my list of fun things! We’ve got to bake a cake, then explore the basement, then climb the tower… :Polvina: You want to do all that today? :Ester: No, of course not! This is just the morning list! And this is the afternoon list! Put them together and that’s what we’ll do today. Let’s go! :Polvina: But, Ester… :Ester: Come on, Polvina, we’ve only got one day together, so we have to use every second of it. :Tubarina: Everything’s ready for you, Polvina. :Polvina: in This is fantastic. gasps Oh no, I’m starting on the fantastics again. :Tubarina: But it is fantastic you’re here. Did you have fun staying with Ester? :Polvina: Too much fun. sighs I’m so tired. It’s great to be staying with you now. :Gummy: growling :Polvina: What’s wrong with Gummy? :Tubarina: Don’t worry about him. He just doesn’t know you. :Polvina: He does so know me. He’s seen me a million times. :Tubarina: He doesn’t know you as someone who stays here. Sharks can be very territorial, you know. :Gummy: growling :Tubarina: He’ll get used to you. :Polvina: You’ve got a wonderful room, Tubarina. You’re so lucky. :Tubarina: Thanks! It is kinda fun. :Polvina: yawns I’m so tired from all the things that Ester wanted to do. :Tubarina: You can do whatever you want here. Even if it’s nothing. :Polvina: That sounds perfect. I’m just going to curl up and read my book. :Tubarina: Do you know that in all the time we’ve known each other, we’ve never had a sleepover, but now we are. Isn’t it great? I was telling Lia all about it and she was like, so jealous! I could tell because she said to me, “I’m like, so jealous!” :Polvina: Uh-huh. :Tubarina: But, you want to read your book, so… I’ll do my homework. to her table, opens book and starts humming :Gummy: growling :Polvina: I suppose I can read later. :Gummy: growling :Tubarina: Having you stay is like a holiday. Oh, but it’s not really a real holiday because we’re still at school. Have you noticed how holidays go quicker than school days? So if your staying is like a holiday, then it’ll feel like it’ll go quicker! What do you think? :Polvina: yawns I think it’s time for bed. :Tubarina: Have I been yapping on? :Polvina: No, no, no no no… maybe a little. :Tubarina: Then let’s get some sleep. light off Good night! :Polvina: Good night! sighs Quiet. :Tubarina: snoring :Gummy: growling :Tubarina: snoring :Polvina: Hoo! How am I ever going to get to sleep? :Ester: Come on, Polvina, let’s go explore that basement! :Polvina: E-Ester, I just got here from Tubarina’s place. :Ester: And we’ve got lots to do before you go back. :Tubarina: So, why do you think that is, Polvina? When a dentist says, “this is only going to hurt a little,” you know it’s going to hurt a lot. Why don’t they just say it’s going to hurt a lot and you can get ready for it? Why do they even bother saying it’s only going to hurt a little? :Gummy: growling :Polvina: shivers :sequence: Ester opens door and pulls Polvina inside. Tubarina opens door and pulls Polvina inside. Gummy growls while Polvina is trying to sleep. Ester pulls Polvina upstairs. Polvina drags her suitcase about. Tubarina and Ester keep talking to Polvina. Gummy growls at Polvina again. The last two repeat once more. :Polvina: Oh, tired! :Ester and Tubarina: Polvina! :Polvina: Ester? Tubarina? What is it? :Ester: We’ve been thinking. :Tubarina: You’re going from my place to Ester’s place every night… :Polvina: It’s ridiculous! Stupid! Crazy! :Tubarina: Uhh, oh, we were just going for “silly”. :Ester: But that’s why we’ve got an idea! :Tubarina: I’ve spoken to my father. We can all stay at my place! :Ester: Together, in a big sleepover! :Gummy: growling :Tubarina: And Gummy, too! :Ester: Isn’t that fantastic? :Polvina: Fantastic? and leaves :Ester: She said “fantastic”. :Tubarina: But it didn’t sound so fantastic. :snapping claws :Polvina: Isn’t there something you can do, Sirilo? Can you at least find out when are the crabs going to leave? :Sirilo: I already know that. :Polvina: Great! So when is it? :Sirilo: Never. :Polvina: Never? :Sirilo: They’ve had their rest, but they like it here so much, they don’t want to go. :Polvina: But this is my home! :Sirilo: I can’t force them to leave. :Polvina: But they’ve got to leave! Otherwise I have to keep sharing with Ester and Tubarina. If those crabs only knew what it’s like… gasps That might be it. Sirilo, what animals don’t crabs like? :Sirilo: They don’t like, uh… actually, they don’t like many animals at all. :Polvina: So… seals, for instance? What about seals? :begin gurgling in fear :Sirilo: Definitely not seals. Seals are so noisy. :Crab: complaining :Polvina: If they don’t like seals, this could be terrible. :Sirilo: Terrible? Why? :Polvina: loudly Because I heard a whole big colony of seals is coming to stay on the rocks near here. A big noisy colony of seals. crabs begin gurgling in fear But, crabs are so friendly, they won’t mind having a few seals around. :Sirilo: No way! They’ll hate it! :begin leaving :Polvina: You’re right, Sirilo, they do hate it. :Sirilo: And I don’t like noisy seals, either, so I’d better go with them. :Polvina: But Sirilo, herself there aren’t really any seals. giggles See you later, guys! :Ester: So, you didn’t like living with us? :Tubarina: What was wrong with us? :Polvina: You’re my best friends, but sometimes it’s hard to live with friends. :Ester: We know that. :Tubarina: Living with you was the worst! :Polvina: Me? Why? :Ester: You should see how far you sleepwalk! :Polvina: Sleepwalk? Me? :Tubarina: Every time I try to go to sleep, I had to go get you out of the pantry! :Ester: You’re the only person I know who can sleepwalk and sleepeat at the same time! :Polvina: Oh, sorry. I had no idea I did that. How weird. :Tubarina: If we have sleepovers again, someone’s going to have to change their habits. :Girls: at each other You! then laughing :Ester: Make that all of us! :Polvina: Ester and Tubarina’s rooms are very nice, Tentie, but it’s great to have my own room back. :Tentie: gurgles :Polvina: So what if it’s not as cool as the others? At least it’s mine! :Tentie: gurgles :Polvina: And now, I can finally read my book! :gurgling from under pillow :Polvina: Huh? Oh, it’s you. Hurry, little guy, you need to catch up to your friends! sigh Now, Tentie, we’ve got our home all to ourselves again. Is that good, or is that good? :gurgles as he leaves